Love Amoung Friends
by XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Four shortish stories about AkuRoku, Zemyx, Soriku, and Seiner. Rated T for language and boyXboy kissing, don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Beep, Beep, Beep, Be-. Half way through the next beep a long pale hand smacked the alarm clock hard enough for it to nearly crack. Axel rolled onto his back and reluctantly opened his eyes. Sunlight was streaming in through the window above his bed, making his red room look firey. He smiled, he loved the look of fire. Sitting up he stretched and smbled slowly over to his closet. Normally he didn't pay much attention to his looks, knowing full well he was gorgeous no matter what, but the last two days it was different. He had heard from a friend that there would be a new kid on Monday, so for that past two days he'd been making himself look more attractive than necessary. The student turned out to be an adorable blonde boy by the name of Roxas. The second Axel saw him, he knew he was the one. Axel examined himself in the mirror. He nodded in approval at his black skinny jeans, black t-shirt, and red vest. The red vest complimented his flaming red hair that was so spikey it defied gravity. Sighing, he grabbed his bag and rushed out the door. On his farily short walk to school, he lives just around the corner, he pondered why he hadn't spoken to Roxas. The boy had been at school for two days and Axel hadn't made a move, that was a new record for him. He sighed again as he wandered into his homeroom.

Roxas was talking animatedly to Hayner when Axel walked in. He held back a gasp as he took in the tall redhead. The skinny jeans he had on hugged him in all the right places and his arms were toned, but not overly muscular. His most striking feature was his emerald eyes. They were the brightest green Roxas had ever seen. Directly below his beautiful eyes were tiny dark purple tattoos that resembled tear drops.

"Who. Is. That." Roxas asked Hayner, giving the redhead another once over. Hayner just smirked at him.

"That's Axel. He was here yesterday dude and the day before, how could you not notice him." Hayner asked, rasing an eyebrow. Roxas shook his head and stared at the front of the class at the teacher began the lecture. Axel hid a smile behind his hand. Roxas totally just checked him out, quite thouroughly too. Axel bolted from his seat when the bell for lunch rang three hours later.

"Axel! Tell Zexion I'm right and he's clearly wrong." Demyx whined as Axel down across from his friends. Riku rolled his eyes and Zexion glared daggers at Demyx.

"Dem, I'm sure whatever it is Zexion is right." Axel drawled in a bored tone. Zexion's face was emotionless as Demyx sat there pouting.

"You don't even know what the argument is about. I told Zexy that I think Kairi would be perfect for him and he disagrees." Demyx explained miserabley. Zexion slammed his fist on the table, making the table occupants jump. He grabbed Demyx by the shoulders and kissed him feircely. They broke apart. Demyx said nothing so, blinking back tears, Zexion ran from the cafeteria. The entire room stared after him and received death glares from Axel until they went back to their own business. Demyx touched his lips softly with the tips of his fingers, a light blush forming across his cheeks. Without another thought he disappeared through the doors.

"Zexion! Zexion slow down!" He shouted chasing the boy down the hall and out the door. As they rounded the back of the school Demyx caught hold of Zexion's arm. The two stood there for a moment, catching their breath.

"What was that?" Demyx asked, spinning Zexion around to face him. Zexion shook his head, trying to compose himself.

"S'nothing." He mumbled through tears, looking at the ground. Demyx cupped the shorter boys chin and tilted his face up so their eyes were locked.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't have donw it!" Demyx shouted, tears beginning to sting his own eyes. Zexion's eyes widened. He gently touched Demyx's cheek, brushing a tear away with his thumb. Zexion took a deep breath.

"You wouldn't shut up about Kairi-" He began before Demyx interupted.

"So you kissed me so I would shut up?" He growled. Zexion sighed annoyed and shook his head. Demyx waited fotr an answer.

"I wasn't finished. God, you are so oblivious to everything. Kairi's great and everything but I'm gay and I'm in love with you!"Zexion yelled. Demyx was shocked…he didn't know that Zexion could make his voice that loud. Impressive. Without hesitation Demyx pulled the boy into a fierce embrace.

"You should have said something earlier. I love you so much Zexion, I always have. I though you were straight so I decided to be your wing man and help you with girls. If I had known I never would have-" Demyx whispered before Zexion wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck and kissed him. Demyx licked Zexion's lips and his tongue gained entraceinto the boys mouth. Zexion gasped slightly as Demyx nipped his bottom lip before pulling away.

"Hey, you really did kiss me to shut me up this time." Demyx said pouting. Zexion rolled his eyes and stood on his tip toes so he could reach Demyx's neck. He nipped and sucked at one spot until there was a dark purple/pink circle left there. Demyx blushed feircely. They smiled warmly at eachother before holding hands and walking back into the school to brave the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Axel smiled at Demyx and Zexion as they re-entered the room. They sat down across from him and smiled adoringly at each other.

"So, can I start referring to you guys as Zemyx now or what?" Axel asked, smirking at them. Demyx pulled a blushing Zexion into his lap and smiled happily. Roxas had been observing the scene from his spot two tables away. He noticed how Axel seemed slightly saddened as his two friends gazed at each other. Either he had a thing for one of them or he wished he had a significant other. Axel sighed. He wanted what they had so badly. With one last smile he excused himself from the table and ran to the bathroom. He sat in the corner and buried his face in his hands, willing himself not to cry.

"You okay?" A soft voice asked. Axel froze. The kid may have only been at school for two days, but Axel still knew Roxas's voice.

"Yeah, yeah fine." He said, getting to his feet. Roxas opened his mouth to speak, but Axel just shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He mumbled. Roxas didn't need to know he was upset about being alone. He was ready to fall in love, but the world wasn't giving him anyone who wanted to be tripped over.

"Listen I know I just met you, but you seem interesting. Can we maybe…be friends?" Roxas asked shifting from foot to foot.

"Sure Roxy, let's be friends. A bunch of us are going to a club Friday night. You interested? Feel free to bring a friend." Axel added the last part so Roxas didn't get the wrong idea. The short blonde grinned.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He said, trying his best not to sound giddy. He was gay and Axel was damn fine. Not only that, but he actually seemed like an interesting person. Axel ruffled the boy's hair before heading to English, his least favorite class. He liked chemistry. It was always fun to make things catch fire and mess with Professor Vexen. Happy thoughts filled his head, allowing him to easily ignore Professor Saix's lecture.

(Riku Time!)

Riku stared at the clock, willing time to pass faster. Much to his dismay the hands didn't move an inch. A giggle from behind him made him snap out of his trance.

"You can't make time go by faster just by glaring a clock to death silly." Sora said, laughing. Riku couldn't help but smile at the overly happy kid.

"I know, I was just hoping by some miracle I would look up at the clock and it would be time to leave." He said, grimacing. Sora giggled again.

"Are you planning on going to the club on Friday?" Sora asked hopefully. Riku blinked. Why did Sora sound so eager? Maybe he has a thing for m-. Riku stopped in mid thought.

"I was planning on it." He said, smiling when the boy's entire face lit up even brighter…if that was possible.

"Good." Sora said happily and then blushed covering his mouth. Riku looked at him, amused. Everyone knew that Sora was gay, but no one knew that Riku was and he planned on keeping it that way until he was good and ready to tell people.

"Riku pay attention!" Xigbar, the P.E teacher, yelled. Sora stifled another giggle, knowing full well it was his fault Riku was getting scolded. After a long lecture about the importance of physical education, Xigbar allowed everyone to go get changed. As Riku pulled off his shirt he felt a pair of eyes. He looked up and found himself face to face with a blushing Sora.

"Um, I was just wondering if I could talk to you on Friday, before we go to the club. You can come over to my house if you want. It's r-really import-tant." Sora stuttered, blushing deeper. Riku had the sudden urge to happy dance, but decided it would be a better idea to just happy dance on the inside.

"Fine with me." He said, shrugging and trying to sound indifferent. Sora just nodded, but before he could leave Riku bent down and gently kissed his forehead. Sora was speechless for once as he bolted from the locker room, no doubt to tell Roxas and Hayner about the kiss. Riku smiled.

"Roxas! Hayner! I have huge news!" Sora shouted chasing down his best friend, Hayner, and his cousin, Roxas. The boys stopped walking and waited for Sora to catch up before continuing down the street.

"So what's up Sora?" Hayner asked in a bored voice. It's not that he didn't love the kid, but Sora's definition important is different from most peoples.

"Riku kissed me!" He shouted dancing around in a circle. The two boys stared at him, before whooping and dancing around with him.

"Where?" Roxas asked, stopping to catch his breath. Sora pointed to the exact spot Riku kissed on his forehead.

"I'm so happy for you man." Hayner said, slapping Sora on the back. Roxas just smiled. Sora had been crushing on Riku for about a year and a half now. His only excuse for not saying anything was that he was sure Riku wasn't gay, Roxas wasn't so sure. Riku was hot and had a group of girls around him wherever he went, but no girlfriend.

"Any luck with Seifer yet?" Sora asked Hayner, who blushed furiously at the question. Hayner had revealed that the only reason he picked fights with Seifer was because he'd rather have negative attention that no attention at all.

"He's strait Sora." Hayner said, sighing miserably. Sora just made a tsk-tsk sound.

"That's what I thought about Riku, but I was proved wrong." He said, waving a finger in Hayner's face.

"This is different and even if he was gay he hates my guts." Hayner mumbled, staring at his shoes. Sora dropped the subject after that and the three went to their respectable homes. Well, except Hayner, he headed to the Sandlot. No one was there when he arrived so he sat in the middle of the sand and thought.

"Hey Chickenwuss! Where the hell is my hat?" Seifer's angry voice drifted into Hayner's peaceful thoughts. Shit, he muttered.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Hayner asked, in the mood for a fight. "Don't play coy with me asshole! Where the fuck did you put my hat?" Seifer growled. Hayner gulped.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He sneered. The truth was Hayner didn't even have the hat, but if it got Seifer's attention he didn't care. Seifer yelled and tackled Hayner to the ground.

"I'll give you three seconds to tell me where it is." He growled in Hayner's ear. The smaller boy didn't answer. Seifer bared his teeth and punched Hayner hard in the jaw. Again, the boy didn't move. He didn't want Seifer to get up. "Why aren't you fighting back? You like being pummeled or something?" Seifer asked, shaking the boy's shoulders. Hayner blushed and shook his head. A look of realization crossed Seifer's face and without warning he leaned down he kissed Hayner softly. Hayner's eyes widened as he kissed the bully back. A cough made the two spring apart. Fu glared at them and Rai just stood there looking dumbstruck. Seifer spit on the ground, making Hayner flinch.

"If you ever try something like that again Lamer I'll kick your ass!" Seifer yelled stalking out of the Sandlot with Fun and Rai flanking him. Hayner dropped to his knees as tears began forming in his eyes. It was a set up, he thought as he pulled out his cell phone to send a text.

_Roxas could you come get me? I'm at the sandlot._

~H

A few minutes later Roxas arrived at the Sandlot and pulled a crying Hayner to his feet.

"What the hell did that bastard do to you?" Roxas asked through gritted teeth as he tried to concentrate on the road.

"K-kissed m-m-me and th-then acted l-like he was d-disgusted." Hayner stuttered through his tears. Roxas pulled into his driveway and helped Hayner inside.

"That asshole. You deserve better." Roxas said, trying to sooth the boy. When the tears stopped Hayner collapsed on the couch. He was exhausted. Fighting Seifer/kissing Seifer had taken a lot out of him.

_The Next Day at School_

Seifer was almost inside the building when someone punched him hard in the face. He landed on his butt and looked up to see Roxas standing over him.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Roxas shouted tackling Seifer and pinning him to the ground.

"What the hell did I do?" Seifer yelled. He was a great deal stronger than Roxas and was able to kick him off with ease. Roxas laughed bitterly.

"As if you don't know! You broke is heart! That was his first kiss and you acted like he disgusted you afterwards! How could you do that to him? He's liked you for years!" Roxas growled, on the verge of tears. Seifer stared at him.

"My friends showed up okay. What the hell was I supposed to do?" He asked, softly. Roxas punched him in the stomach.

"So you're ashamed that you like him…or are you worried your friends wouldn't accept you?" Roxas said, his voice softening slightly. "If they don't accept you they're not your real friends." He said, looking Seifer in the eye. Seifer nodded.

"Where is he?" Seifer asked. Roxas pointed to the figure approaching behind them. Seifer whirled around. Hayner opened his mouth, but Seifer cut him off. "We need to talk, now." He said, grabbing Hayner by the arm and dragging him around the side of the school. When they stopped walking Seifer fell to his knees in front of the boy.

"I'm sorry. I know what I did was unforgivable. I hurt you, maybe even broke your heart. I- I was afraid of what my friends might think and of the feelings that boiled over when I realized you liked me. I just, I- I'm so sorry." Seifer said, his words turning to whispers as soft sobs escaped his lips. Hayner leaned down and gently wrapped Seifer in his arms and pulled off the older boy's signature beanie. Seifer held onto Hayner for dear life and when he looked up the Hayner surprised him by crashing their lips together. Seifer away and lifted the boy to his feet, then quickly backed him into the brick wall behind them. His hands traveled to Hayner's hips to deepen the kiss and let out a small moan as he snaked his tongue into the boy's mouth. When they broke apart Seifer stared at Hayner. He looked adorable after being kissed with a slight blush on his cheeks and his lips a bit swollen. Seifer leaned in to whisper in the shorter boy's ear.

"I love you Hayner." He breathed. Hayner smiled and wrapped his arms around Seifer's neck.

"I love you too. I have for a long time." He said, smiling as Seifer hugged him tighter. The boy's decided to tell Fu and Rai together just in case. Fu actually smiled and Rai gave a thumbs up.

"See you were worried for nothing, but don't worry, I would've protected you." Hayner teased as they walked tot eh Sandlot the next day.

"As long I have you there's nothing to worry about." Seifer said shyly, wrapping an arm around Hayner's waist as they met up with their friends.

I'll always be with you, Hayner thought to himself. Always.

Yay, second chapter done! I promise to upload the rest of the stories really soon. There's only two more so it shouldn't take to long:DD Thanks for the reviews I received, you guys are awesome!

~Anonymous

P.S the next chapter is Soriku, followed by AkuRoku:)


	3. Chapter 3

On Friday morning Oblivion High was in an uproar. Well, all of the girls were at least. They had heard about Riku and Sora's "locker room moment" and were, at that very moment, assaulting poor Sora.

"Spill it twerp!" A particularly bitchy girl named Kairi sneered, poking Sora hard in the chest. The boy whimpered. He'd never been so terrified.

"We're j-just friends." He managed to sputter. The girls glared at him, but began making a path as Riku pushed through them. He slung an arm around Sora.

"If you don't mind, I would appreciate you leaving my friend alone." Riku said calmly, though Sora felt his grip on his should tighten.

"He kissed you against your will didn't he?" Another girl shouted. Riku smiled and leaned down, kissing Sora's forehead. The brunette blushed and avoided looking at Riku, who was very pleased with himself.

"You're just doing that for show." Kairi accused. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora, crushing the boy into his chest. Very slowly he slid a hand up the back of his shirt. Sora gasped. The girls screamed and wailed, running away. Riku laughed and removed his hand. To his surprise Sora was glaring at him, his eyes brimming with tears.

"I am not your toy to play with. If you wanted help getting girls to leave you alone you should have just asked." Sora whispered clenching his fists.

"Sora I-"Riku started.

"DON'T LEAD ME ON! That kiss is the locker room was just so you could lead me on and use me! Admit it!" The boy shouted. Heads turned to look at them. Not waiting for Riku to reply, Sora tore down the hall to his first class.

Meanwhile…

"How's it goin Roxy?" Axel asked, sitting on his desk in front of Roxas.

"Fine." Roxas said shortly. Axel stared at him, unaccustomed to the coldness in the blonde boy's voice.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Normally Roxas would be ecstatic that Axel was concerned, but instead his kindness just annoyed him.

"No, just leave me alone." Roxas muttered staring down at his paper.

"Aw, is Roxy upset because he realized his feelings for me? No one would blame you. I mean, look at this body." Axel said gesturing to his body, clearly trying to lighten the mood. He was surprised at the anger in the boy's eyes as well as the blush creeping across Roxas's cheeks. Axel wondered if perhaps the boy remembered.

"Rox, do you remember the first time we met?" He asked cautiously. Roxas blinked at him.

"Duh, we met on Monday." Roxas snarled, rolling his eyes. Axel sighed. He doesn't remember he thought miserably, feeling tiny droplets of water dripping down his face. Roxas's eyes widened.

"Axel." He murmured before realizing how pissed off and hurt he was at him. You see, earlier that day Roxas heard that Axel was in a relationship with a boy named Xigbar. This knowledge hurt more than it should. Roxas hated himself for caring so much and he was so frustrated because he could swear he knew Axel from somewhere but he just couldn't figure it out.

"Just forget about it Roxy, you're good at that." Axel's voice cracked. Embarrassed he spun around to face the front of the room. Roxas wanted to comfort him, but he couldn't…he just couldn't.

(Back to Soriku .)

Riku caught Roxas's arm as he walked out of class.

"I need Sora's address." He said frantically.

"Why?" Roxas asked, laughing at how desperate Riku seemed.

"We had a fight and I need to go to his house! I have a plan…sort of." He grumbled. Roxas stifled another laugh.

"He lives on Pleasant Street, house number 34." He said, smiling as Riku scribbled it on his palm. Looking up at Roxas he noticed the solemn look on his face.

"Everything all right with you?" Riku asked. Roxas sighed and shook his head.

"I'm pissed at Axel. He's dating some guy named Xigbar and-"Roxas muttered.

"Wait! Xigbar? No he's not where'd you hear that shit?" Riku asked, annoyed.

"I was walking down the hall and I heard Xigbar talking about it." Roxas explained, confused at Riku's tone.

"He wishes he was dating Axel. Xigbar's liked Axel for years and Axel can't stand him. Can't blame him. Xiggy practically stocks him." Riku mused. Roxas was speechless.

"I've gotta go!" He blurted sprinting out the school doors, leaving Riku alone to ponder his plan.

(Later that Night)

Sora wiped his eyes and went into the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face and took deep slow breaths.

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Sora jumped when someone knocked on his door. He ambled out of the bathroom and cautiously opened the door. Riku was standing there, dripping wet. Roxas blinked. He didn't notice the noise the rain was making on his roof until now.

"Sora." Riku said stepping inside quickly in case the boy decided to the slam the door in his face. Sora backed up.

"Sora." Riku said again, taking a step closer. Sora pushed him back; making Riku hit the wall before sliding to the ground. The silence was so loud it was unbearable. Sora's heart panged when he saw the pain in Riku's eyes. He stepped toward him slowly and when he was within arms reach he stopped. Riku grabbed Sora's hand and yanked him into his lap. Sora tried to protest, but Riku smashed their lips together. Sora's eyes widened and he tried to break the kiss. Riku gently pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth, satisfied at the moan that Sora let out. Done resisting now, Sora shifted so that his legs wrapped around the silver haired boy's waist. It was Riku's turn to moan as their hips ground together. Finally Riku broke the kiss. Sora was blushing furiously. Riku smiled and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. He opened it and produced a silver chain with a silver key dangling from it. His cheeks reddened as he handed it to the brunette. Sora clasped it around his neck and stared at Riku. Very slowly, Riku shed his t-shirt exposing a silver chain with a silver heart hanging from it.

"I, uh, saw the key and thought of you. They came as a set and um, g-got them you would kn-know that you um, h-hold the key to my heart. I know it's super cheesy, but I panicked." Riku sputtered, the words all stuttery and mashed together. Sora placed a hand on the older boy's cheek and smiled.

"I love you Riku." He said, kissing Riku's forehead softly and pushing the boy's bangs from his face.

"Sora." Riku breathed before connecting their lips again. This time hands roamed bodies and tongues explored mouths more fully. Sora pulled away, trying to steady his breathing.

"I love you." Riku whispered, burrying his face in Sora's chest, breathing in his sent.

"Um, Riku it's not that I don't love the feeling of holding you to my chest, but we better head to the club." Sora muttered into Riku's hair. Riku grumbled and pulled them both to their feet. Sora laced their fingers together as they headed out the door. Now all Roxas needs is a boyfriend and everything will be perfect, Sora thought giggling slightly. Riku opened the passenger door for Sora.

"But I wanna drive." Sora pouted. Riku ruffled the brunettes hair.

"No way love. You are totally my uke, therefore I get to drive." Riku teased. He chuckled at the confused look that crossed Sora's face.

"What's an uke?" Sora asked, reluctantly sliding into the passanger side. Riku jumped in and started the car.

"You'll find out later tonight." Riku winked. Sora looked out the window nercously. What had he gotten himself into?

Hey guys, only one chapter left! Unless of course you want more in which case I'll write more. Let me know:)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys:D Thanks for the reviews. I apologize if this is not sufficiently edited, but I have a really crappy version of microsoft, and it's editting tools are severly lacking in their efficiency. SORRY! I hope you like the story anyway:DDD

Roxas sat alone at the bar watching his best friend, Hayner, make out with Seifer in a corner. He smiled, glad the two of them worked out their differences and were happily swapping saliva. Sighing, he took a long sip of coke. Everyone else seems to be having a marvelous time, he thought bitterly. He planted a fake smile on his face when he saw Sora and Riku pushing through the crowd to get to him.

"Hey Roxas, sorry we're late. We were, er, well we were-" Sora stumbled over his words, making Riku grin.

"We were having a really hot make out session." Riku finished, bursting out laughing when he caught the embarrassed look on Sora's face. Roxas just smiled and shook his head.

"So, how are things with Axel?" Sora asked, clearly wanting to change the subject. Roxas's face fell and he stared at the floor.

"I haven't talked to him since our little spat." He admitted sadly. Riku and Sora exchanged awkward glances.

"Roxas there's something we need to tell you." Riku said nervously. When Roxas said nothing Riku continued.

"Um, you and Axel have met before. When Axel was 13 he fell off his skateboard and scraped his knees really hard. A boy about two years younger than his came to his rescue so to speak. The boy bandaged up his knees, kissed Axel on the cheek for good measure and then left." Riku explained, to a surprised Roxas.

"Th-that was me wasn't it." Roxas said. It wasn't a question, he really remembered.

_Flashback!_

_Axel sped down the street on his skateboard, loving the feeling of the wind blowing back his hair. He saw the bump in the sidewalk coming, but couldn't stop in time. The skateboard flew out from under him and he landed hard on his knees. Plunking down on his butt, he clutched at his knees and cried._

_ "Don't cry." A friendly voice cooed. Axel looked up into the face of cute boy with blonde spikey hair._

_ "M'not crying." Axel huffed, looking away. The boy just smiled, scooched down next to Axel and pulled a handful of bandaids out of his pocket. Axel watched as the boy unwrapped bandaid after bandaid and gigerly placed them over his injured knees._

_ "There you go. I have to go now or my mom'll worry. You're okay now right?" The boy asked, concerned. Axel just nodded at the strange little boy. The boy bent down and kissed Axel's cheek swiftly, before running away._

The memory melted away and Roxas was suddenly brought back to reality. Riku and Sora were staring at him, eyes filled with worry.

"Who died?" a deep sultry voice asked. Roxas jumped as Axel approached them. Riku and Sora quickly exused themselves.

"What's up with them? Nevermind. Listen, I know you're mad at me, but will dance with me? Just once?" Axel asked hopefully, extending a hand to the boy in question. Unable to speak, Roxas just nodded and excepted Axel's hand. The music pounded through the speakers.

Every time we touch I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly

Roxas leaned his back against Axel's chest and felt his back side slide against Axel's lower region. He guided Axel's hands to his hips and began grinding in time with the music.

Axel smiled and pulled Roxas even closer to him, then slowly leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You're a wonderful dancer." He purred seductively, feeling the small boy shiver when his lips touched his ear. Using this to his advantage he flicked his tongue in the boy's ears, emitting a small gasp.

Roxas jumped away and turned to face Axel, blushing furiously. He allowed Axel to take his hand and lead him outside. Roxas pulled Axel to a stop when they reached the alley just outside the club.

"Axel, I-I remember." He murmmured softly. Axel's eyes widened and he grinned widely."I'm sorry I got mad at you. The truth is I was jealous, because I heard you were dating some guy named Xigbar."Roxas blurted. His hand flew up to cover his mouth.

"Jealous huh?" Axel asked, pulling Roxas to him roughly. "I like the sound of that." He drawled seductivly before kissing the boy softly on the lips. He was not prepared for what happened next. Roxas tangled his fingers in Axel's hair and tugged gently, causing Axel to moan into his mouth. Pleased with this reaction, Roxas tugged a bit rougher, making axel moan again, louder this time.

Axel wrapped one arms around Roxas's waist and slid another up the front of the boy's shirt. Roxas gasped at the feeling of Axel's firey touch. Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel as he was lifted and slammed against the wall. The tall redhead pushed his tongue into Roxas's mouth and groaned in peasure a the taste of him. Roxas was bucking his hips slightly. Finally they broke apart, gasping for air.

"I love you Roxas. Ever since that time you patched up my knees." Axel breathed. Resting his head on Roxas's shoulder.

"I love you to. I've been looking for you. I can't believe I didn't recognize you the moment I saw that flaming red hair." Roxas whispered, stroked said flaming red hair.

One Month Later…

"Took you guys long enough." Roxas grumbled at the approaching couple. Seifer just rolled his eyes, and flipped off the blonde boy.

"We were in the middle of…something." Hayner giggled. The other couples present groaned in disgust. Sora was sitting in Riku's lap, Zexion was nuzzling Demyx's neck and Axel was molesting Roxas with is eyes.

"It's not like you guys are any different." Seifer snapped, making all the uke's (A/N in case you didn't know that's Roxas, Hayner, Sora, and Demyx) blush.

"Whatever, let's just go inside." Axel said, forever trying to make peace between everyone. The four couples entered the clubthat a month before they had shared their first double date. It seemed only fitting to return to the place it all truly began for their month aniversaries. And as they danced the night away, they remembered everything from first kisses to first…well, to first everythings.

It's finally done! I hope you guys like it:DDDDDDDDD


End file.
